Kingdom Hearts Interludes
by Empress-Eerian-Sadow
Summary: the kingdom hearts continuation of my interludes series. thought perspectives from each character in the game as they come to me.
1. Axel

_A/N: Kingdom Hearts was never supposed to have an interludes series. That being said, once I started playing the game, it became somewhat inevitable. The characters were just as in-depth and thought provoking as their Final Fantasy peers and I knew I'd never be able to leave them alone. Now, getting that out of the way, I've decided to take each Interludes series and make them into one posted fanfiction, with the date stamp on each entry for its original publication date. I'll have to go download all my reviews for the original Final Fantasy Interludes, but that's okay. And I won't pull the old ones down for a few days, to give you all time to change your favorites._

_With all that out of the way, I now proudly present the first in the Kingdom Hearts Interludes series: Axel. I knew that either he or Roxas would be first. Roxas' interlude is actually in the works, and should be up within the next few days._

Axel's Interlude

Written 10.31.2006

Published 11.5.2006

Being part of the Organization was so much easier before Roxas came along. Back when I could believe the lies that Xemnas told us about not feeling and not having hearts. Back before I remembered what it felt like to be alive.

Back before I knew what real love was.

He was the quietist of us, but he made everything so vibrant and alive. He made you remember what it was like to be Somebody.

I did love him. I'm not sure if it was romantic or not, but I would have died for him. If he had asked, I would have left the Organization with him, loyalty to Xemnas be damned.

In fact, I almost followed him a couple of times. But he didn't remember his time before Twilight Town, so that would have been worse than just watching from a distance. I presence would have over-complicated his life and I didn't want that. So, instead I watched and got to see him be happy.

Seeing him rejoined with Sora was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. At least when he was in Twilight Town, I had a hope of seeing my Roxas again.

Now, if I'm lucky, I'll just get to see him again after we die.

But I don't think Nobodies get afterlives. And that makes me wish I'd told him how I felt after all.

Maybe Xemnas has the right idea, pretending that we don't have feelings after all.


	2. Riku

_Well, Roxas' Interlude was supposed to be number two (haha) but through an unfortunate accident, I lost the manuscript and will have to completely start over with my blond friend's thoughts. Gah!! So, you get Riku instead. Hope that's okay. (And even if its not, its still what you're getting, so deal.) At least one interlude is all the writing progress that I lost._

**Riku's Interlude**

Written 12.5.2006

Published 12.29.2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise, nor do I plan to sell this story for profit._

I wonder what it would have been like if we could have been friends. How much like Sora would he have been? Or would he have been completely different, Sora's opposite, lacking all the warmer parts of his heart?

Would he have been able to love me the way Sora does or would he have been unable to stand the darkness I wield?

It was shocking to see him with a Keyblade—_Sora's Keyblade_—when we fought. I didn't understand him then; DiZ hadn't told me everything about him or his relationship with Sora.

I made sure to clear that up before we fought again.

He seemed broken, though, the next time we fought. Something inside him had shattered and he was so different. Part of me wanted to comfort him, not fight him.

Part of me recognized him as part of Sora and anted to help him.

Looking back, I wonder if Roxas really was necessary to wake Sora up or if DiZ coerced me into committing a kind of murder.

After all, he was just as alive as the rest of us.


	3. Roxas

_i can't say if i like it or not. its written a little outside the box even for an interlude._

* * *

Roxas' Interlude  
Written 01.02.2007  
Published 01.02.2007

If I remember, will everything make sense? Will Namine seem less crazy and Axel mean something, like she says he should?

If I remember, will I know who this Sora person is? Will I finally understand why I have his memories? Will I finally understand why I have the Keyblade?

Or will remembering just give me even more questions?

There are moments when I would give anything to remember—when the not knowing is making me so crazy that I would do anything to make it go away. Most of the time though, I just want to be me, and be on summer vacation and having a normal life.

I'll never have that again, though. Even if all this just goes away, I'll still remember what happened. I'll spend forever wondering what is real and what's not.

No, I'd rather find my answers, no matter what they may be.


End file.
